mangastreammafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Round 27
Theme Mafia Round 27 featured the theme Reborn! hosted by iStark. Night 0 Aurum, a Fake Sun Funeral Wreath and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Day 1 The Day ends in no lynch Night 1 A Powerful Illusionist was out and was getting ready to go find his target when he was stopped by a woman with an afro, the woman with an afro noticed a second knife cut on her arm, but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. A Phantom Knight was out and found a captain with pinkish hair. The phantom knight decided to not attack the captain with pinkish hair and joined him. A illusionist was out and running looking for somebody, when the illusionist fell down and landed on a spike impaling, and killing the illusionist A Doll user was out and attempted to make his attack but was stopped a bomber man. In the smoke the Doll user couldn’t see and 2 figures appeared behind the doll user, the strongest guardian, and a man with guns, and they both attacked the doll user. When the smoke cleared the strongest guardian, and a man with guns realized they had attacked a doll and the real target had gotten away. A boxer was out and found a boss. The boxer used his sun flames on the boss to enhance his power. A Twin brother was out and found a genius mechanic. The Twin brother tried to attack the genius mechanic but couldn’t get close enough as the genius mechanic was surrounded by wires and knives, so the Twin brother left. A Base leader realized he was just seeing things and returned to the battle. With that, Mav, a''' Mist Guardian''' and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Aurum, a Fake Sun Funeral Wreath and a member of the Town has been revived. Day 2 Day Ends in No Lynch Night 2 A Phantom Knight was out and found a Failed Arcobaleno. The phantom knight attacked the failed Acrobaleno but was stopped by a bomber man. Realizing the situation was not in his favor the Phantom Knight left. A Woman with an afro was out and carrying out their actions, when they got cut for a 3rd time. In the Shadows a Twin brother appeared and the Woman with an afro and the Twin brother teamed up. A man with guns saw this and used his weapon to petrify the Woman with an afro. The Twin brother then attacked the genius mechanic but the genius mechanic managed to escape, but was wounded. The Genius mechanic then found a boss and agreed to help him. A Powerful Illusionist was out and found a boss, the powerful illusionist saw a bomber man and a failed Acrobaleno by the boss and the powerful illusionist decided not to do anything. A Doll user was out and found the bomber man and shot at him with his weapon and left. A Boxer was out and found the strongest guardian and enhanced his powers. A Swordsman was out and found a Captain with pinkish hair. The Swordsman used his flames to attack the Captain with pinkish hair, killing him. An illusionist realized they were just seeing things and returned to the battle. With that TaNKeD, a Fake Rain Funeral Wreath, and a member of the Mafia has been killed at night. Gekko☆State, a Phantom Knight and a member of the Mafia has been killed at night. Mav, a''' Mist Guardian''' and a member of the Town has been revived. Day 3 DNaraku, a puppeteer '''and a member of the '''Mafia has been lynched. Night 3 A Twin brother was out and found a Powerful illusionist. The twin brother attacked the powerful illusionist but it didn’t seem to bother him. The powerful illusionist was then looking for his target but found the genius mechanic. The powerful illusionist saw the genius mechanic with the failed Acrobaleno and a swordsman and he decided not to do anything. A man with guns was out and saw the petrified woman with an afro, and tried to shoot her but was stopped by 4 slaves, however the man with guns killed 1 of the slaves. The petrification wore off and the Woman with the afro attacked the man with guns killing him. The Strongest Guardian was out and realized it was his time. The strongest Guardian disappeared and a cloud guardian appeared. The boxer then enhanced the cloud guardian. With that Silver Bullet, a Varia Boss and a member of the Town has been killed at night. Shadoken, a Twin Brother and a member of the Mafia has been killed at night. Day 4 Tsugayashi, a Fake Lightning Funeral Wreath and a member of the Mafia has been lynched. Night 4 A boss was out with his fixed equipment and found the woman with an afro. The boss went to attack but was stopped by a bomber man, who threw smoke grenades. A Cloud guardian jumped threw the smoke and approached the woman with an afro who was surrounded by her slaves. The Cloud guardian paid no attention to the woman’s slaves and attacked the woman with an afro directly, killing her. With that IronMan, a Officer '''and a member of the '''Mafia has been killed at night. TOWN WINS! Winners There was 12 Winners in Mafia Round 27 *Xiraiya - Town *Aurum - Town *Goemon - Town *The Doctor - Town *Ruffy - Town *Seeker - Town *The Theo - Town *Aikidoka - Town *Lelouch - Town *Mr.Ree - Town *Rangiku - Town *Mav - Town * Flan.png|'Xiraiya' Shoichi.png|'Aurum' Tsuna.png|'Goemon' Future Yamamoto.png|'The Doctor' Future Bel.png|'Ruffy' Future Hibari.png|'Seeker' Lal.png|'The Theo' Lambo.png|'Aikidoka' Spanner.png|'Lelouch' Future Ryohei.png|'Mr.Ree' Gokudera.png|'Rangiku' Chrome.png|'Mav' Category:Mafia Rounds